


The mess is mine

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Hunters & Hunting, Killing, Samwena, Sex in a Car, samwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Season 14. Sam rescues Rowena after a case goes wrong.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The mess is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. This ship deserves so much more but whose words excanged that day in the crypt no one can erase.

_Hold on darling_

_This body is yours, this body is yours and mine_

_Well hold on darling_

_This mess was yours now your mess is mine_

**Mess is mine-Vance Joy**

"Bollocks..." Rowena said.

The witch was staring at the two hunters on the floor of the old cabin, one of them dead by her hands. An accident. Her purple eyes were now in the original color, green and wide at what she'd done, her lips parted and she stared at Sam who was beside her still holding the gun he'd used to hit the other hunter's head and he then looked at Rowena, his breath heavy and face serious, his brown hair falling over it and his strong hands squeezed the gun tighter, making the witch tremble.

"Let's get out of here..."

And even knowing she could walk by herself he put an arm around her and Rowena didn't push him away as they felt the warmth invade them by the touch and then he guided them out of the cabin and the dark forest, toward the road illuminated by the strong sun where the car was and then Rowena freed herself from Sam's arm, staying in front of him.

"Samuel..." She whispered still in shock, running a hand through her red curls. "I thought he was a werewolf when he attacked me from behind, I didn't intend on killing a human, I'm not like that anymore, please..."

Rowena couldn't believe in her lack of luck and she closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered the man grabbing her from behind, something hard and made of iron starting to cut her in the nape and by impulse she used her magic and ended up killing him before seeing he was a hunter.

Her fear was that Sam wouldn't forgive her for that, thinking she had never changed in the end when she'd tried so hard to be better, when she wanted to spend more time with the hunter who attracted her even if she didn't want to admit that. He was always so gentle with her and since the day he'd said he believed in her and that she was good and that had only made her heart start beating faster for the strong hunter.

Sam stared at the petite witch in front of him, seeing her white hands closed in fists, her beautiful face pale and shocked contrasting even more with her red hair slightly messed from the hunter and shinning int he sun. He'd called Rowena to help him to hunt a werewolf who'd been attacking in that forest but it had been also a excuse to spend more time with the beautiful redhead.

It didn't matter to him if she was a witch who used to be an enemy. Rowena had changed and done so many things for them and when he'd seen her crying months ago that had made his heart accelerate for the witch, wishing to hold her in his arms seeing the sincerity in her and tell her it was okay.

That was why Sam then took both hands to Rowena's face gently so he could look at her better, his body trembling for finally touching her delicate and soft skin and he said:

"I know you've changed, it's okay Rowena." His tumbles caressed her cheeks which now were slightly flushed and he smiled at the redhead, who was surprise and he admitted then: "I feared when I heard screams, I thought you were attacked."

He'd ran through the forest as fast as he could, his heart beating faster in fear at what could have happened to the witch at hearing her scream in the cabin, even if they knew the only one who could kill her was him and he'd felt a huge relief at seeing she was okay despite some scratches and despite the dead hunter on the floor and then another hunter had appeared to attack him for seeing him with the witch so Sam had knocked him out with his gun.

"You know I'm a powerful witch..." Rowena ended up smiling to him, her heart beating fast with the hunter's touch, his calloused fingers touching her with such gentleness and then she smiled softly, taking her hands to his wrists and caressing them: "And only you can kill me Samuel."

"And I won't do that." Sam told her seriously, holding her face with more pressure, leaving them only inches apart and her expression of surprise with her red lips parted only made him want to kiss and hold her and she could see all that in his eyes.

"Even if I'm a witch who killed a hunter, giant?" She whispered, her voice in defiance, making him see that she wasn't talking about the hunter she killed anymore but about the two of them getting involved and she raised her chin with a sensual smile.

And he denied, his face becoming serious and determinate, his strong fingers on her cheeks approaching her more and making her tremble as she stared at him in anxiety and desire, wanting him and her green eyes darkened, face flushed.

"You were protecting yourself, he tried to kill you." And then Sam approached her face, their lips almost touching and he knew it was about the two of them now and he whispered with passion: "And it was me who called you, we're partners so your mess is mine too, little witch..."

"Yeah?"

And Sam closed the distance between them kissing her with passion in reply, feeling then Rowena's lips kissing him back with the same intensity, holding herself to his wrists as her green eyes closed to feel the hunter, satisfied with his way of answering her. Both felt their hearts beating faster and in connected, their bodies on fire at the touch of their lips and skin.

They broke the kiss for a moment to stare at each other in surprise and passion and smiled, before kissing again and then Sam's hands let go of her face and slipped to her waist, pressing her with his strong chest against the car, feeling her chest rise and fall with her accelerated breath as she parted her lips for him, her small hands going to his back and squeezing him.

None of them cared they were in the road under the sun kissing and Sam's hands started to raise through the witch's waist slowly, feeling her soft curves and squeezing them, earning from hear a sigh against his lips and feeling his huge hands then brush against her breast sides, making her burn.

Her hands then went inside his shirt, her nails burring in the skin if his muscular back in reply, making Sam thrust his body against her and she nibbled at his lip to provoke him.

When they broke the kiss to breath, Rowena let her head lean against the car, keeping her arms around Sam with a sly smile but also with affection, her fingers caressing his skin slowly where she had scratched him, her green eyes staring at Sam's handsome face and seeing the same desire and affection there, so relaxed with her.

She'd never imagined the hunt would end up like that, that she would be in the hunter's arms or that she'd feel like that for another man but after hearing his words, she wanted him.

"Thanks Samuel... For what you said." Rowena admitted still smiling slyly, but she was sincere as her fingers kept caressing him.

Sam smiled, bending his body over hers, a hand around her waist as the other he buried in her red hair, caressing them and running his fingers through the curls which seemed to be on fire under the sun, his hazel eyes then meeting Rowena's green ones and he whispered with passion:

"It's true Rowena, we're together in this, your mess is mine..." And his words pointed he wasn't talking only about what happened int he cabin but about what they'd done minutes ago and that only made her heart accelerate and Rowena then turned to the car, opening the door and going to the passenger's side, pulling the hunter with her so they could get out of there and she whispered with desire, seeing the surprise and passion in him:

"I want you Samuel..."

Her small hands played with the buttons of his shirt as she stared at him, they were breathless and Sam ran a hand through the witch's flushed face feeling the softness and warmth of her skin, she looked so beautiful and he asked:

"Here? It won't be very comfortable for you..." It'd been years since he'd done it in a car and the witch was special to him, but Rowena raised an eyebrow to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers started to caress his hair with a sly smile but her voice was soft:

"I know you'll be a gentleman with me..." Rowena always preferred hotels and queensize beds but with Sam she didn't matter, he made her want to be in his arms and just feel him.

"I'll be, Rowena..."

Sam smiled, closing the distance between them and kissing her with passion, feeling the redhead's legs around his waist approaching them and pressing their bodies together making them feel each other's desire.

They knew that part of the road was desert so they weren't in a hurry as Sam's hands started to raise the witch's blouse, his fingers exploring the skin of her belly and climbing toward her bra, involving her with both hands and is body reacted even more as he felt her.

Rowena sighed against his lips, her body squirming toward his touch, so firm and loaded with passion as he massaged her and she lowered a hand between them toward the man's chest, her fingers teasing hum as she made her path to his abdomen and then lower and reaching his belt where her nails ran, making him tremble and Sam pressed their bodies tighter together, knowing he wouldn't last much.

In minutes both had got rid of their pants, the inside of the car so hot not only form the sun but from their bodies touching and Sam leaned his forehead against Rowena's as he moved inside of her, feeling the redhead sigh and squeeze him even more inside, her hands scratching his back from inside his shirt he kept on.

Both stared at each other with passion, their faces flushed and breathless and Sam took the hand which was leaning his weight over the seat to her hair, seeing everything she was feeling through her green eyes as his other hand went to her left breast, exposed by her open blouse and feeling her heart beating as fast as his as he kept thrusting in her, wanting to be deep inside of her, feeling the witch drive him crazy with her touches and sounds.

"Rowena..."

"Sam..." The redhead felt she was going to explode with his warm and huge body over hers, moving in a delicious way and she took a hand to his nape, bringing him in for a long kiss as her other hand fell over the seat, her body squeezing him as she increased the rhythm, making him catch fire.

"This body is yours and mine..." The redhead whispered out of breath, her voice sensual as she broke the kiss and that was enough to make both reach their climax, holding each other.

Sam brought her to lay on his arms, both staring at each other sweat but satisfies as they smiled and Sam, remembering about her last words ran a hand through her face, touched and decided to never let her down and then he brought the redhead to one last kiss because they knew they needed to leave that road soon and Rowena smiled, nibbling at his lips and knowing that she could trust her heart to the hunter


End file.
